cod_mw4_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
ACR
"Fully-automatic assault rifle. Reduced recoil for mid-range engagements, as well as good handling." -In game description Real Life The Remington ACR is one of the most modular weapons ever created. It features ambidextrous charging handles and safety-selectors, rails for attaching different grips and accessories, an upgraded barrel for increased durability and accuracy, and a telescoping and folding stock. The ACR's ergonomics are matched by its reliability, which makes it a fantastic candidate for a new military rifle. Singleplayer In the Campaign, the ACR is seldom seen. It is occasionally used by Guardian forces, and it is the starting weapon in ". Multiplayer The ACR is unlocked at level 4. The ACR has very standard damage for an assault rifle. It will kill in three shots out to a distance of 21 meters, and kill in four shots out to 33 meters. Past this range, the ACR will kill in five shots. Headshots will help at mid to-long range, but they do very little extra damage 21 meters and closer. The ACR fires at 705 RPM, which is slightly below average for its class. Despite this, the ACR still manages to kill relatively fast. Like most other assault rifles, the ACR's wall penetration is moderate. The ACR has some of the lowest recoil out of any weapon in the game. In the assault rifle class, it is only rivaled by the HK416. This helps it greatly in mid to long-range engagements. The ACR's iron sights are not the best, so an Optic is often a good way to spend a Pick 10 spot. The ACR handles as it is expected to: it aims in 250 milliseconds, has moderate hipfire accuracy, and leaves the player as mobile as the other assault rifles do. The ACR's magazine holds 30 rounds, just like the other assault rifles. This number can be increased to 40 by using Extended Mags. The ACR, like all other assault rifles, starts with 90 rounds in reserve (180 with Scavenger). The ACR does have an unusually fast reload, which is 1.9 seconds long with rounds left, and 2.5 seconds long when empty. The ACR has all of the standard assault rifle attachments. Close to mid-range optics are a great improvement over the ACR's obstructive iron sights, making them an excellent choice. The ACR also benefits from having the Lightweight Grip to aid in reactivity. The Lightweight Stock can aid in strafing and pre-aiming tactics. The Suppressor helps make the ACR more stealthy if the player doesn't mind a 30% range reduction. The Foregrip is never needed because of the ACR's very low recoil. Rapid Fire may be a good choice because it raises the ACR's rate of fire up to 846 RPM, and the ACR is still accurate after the recoil increase. Overall, the ACR is a strong choice for a player who wants to dominate in mid to long-range firefights. It does struggle at close range, and it does have bad iron sights. Optics: Reflex Sight - Weapon Level 1 Red-Dot Sight - Weapon Level 5 ACOG - Weapon Level 8 Holographic Sight - Weapon Level 11 Hybrid Sight - Weapon Level 13 Thermal - Weapon Level 16 Attachments: Foregrip - Weapon Level 2 Laser Sight - Weapon Level 3 Fast Mags - Weapon Level 4 Suppressor - Weapon Level 6 Lightweight Grip - Weapon Level 7 FMJ - Weapon Level 9 Lightweight Stock - Weapon Level 10 Long Barrel - Weapon Level 12 Extended Mags - Weapon Level 14 Rapid Fire - Weapon Level 15 Grenade Launcher - Weapon Level 17 Extinction Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles